Azarath
Azarath is the multi-dimensional birth planet/realm of Raven and her siblings. Her mother, Arella, is queen and stayed to hide her children from Trigon's evil and to shield her children as best she could. It was a peaceful dimension where its residents were taught pacifism, led by their leader Azar, who led the order that originally sealed Trigon into his prison. Origin Azarath is a pacifistic planet/realm founded by Azar the First, and most of the people residing there do not believe in violence. Although there are many defenses even though they are really powerful and every single inhabitant is a vegetarian. Throughout Azar's existence, Azarath had been ruled by the spiritual leader known as Azar, spiritual mother of Arella, the first of three founded the city and purged the evils from her followers, evils that allowed the demon known as Trigon the Terrible to take physical form in another universe. The first and second Azar both lived to the great age of 400 years before they passed the mantle of leadership to their daughters, Arella and Hera, who would then become the next rulers. Arella and Hera only ruled for 200 years, but was responsible for seeing the ultimate purpose of Azarath, until young Raven, one of Trigons' daughters had studied under them was ready to be the new successor. Raven eventually grew to a young woman and a tormented one since the death of Azar, where her father began haunting her dreams. Trigon attacked. Arella, Hera, and the rest of the Azarathian guards where to protect her children, they helped Raven and her siblings left, Raven forever shutting Azar out as she would be considered 'infected' with Earth's violence should she return with the intent to remain Function Raven invokes the name of Azarath in her chants to summon and focus her powers and abilities (Azarath Metrion Zinthos). Apparently it serves as at least one source of her power, as implied when David Slack commented "Whenever Raven was in trouble, she called on the power of Azarath; so when Raven is in the greatest trouble of her life, it seemed like we should take her to Azarath. Raven left this peaceful society in an attempt to repent in advance for the terrible fate that she would eventually bring to the world." However, for some reason Raven was shown to use her old invocation and was able to evidently use it to evoke power even after the apparent destruction of Azarath at least once afterwards, before Slade assaulted. Planet Physiology The planet consists of many tall buildings. They are even concealed on top for protection. The planet has a high technological state of living. It has a sister planet(Tameran) and 3 moons. Points of Interest Temple of Azarath The Temple of Azarath (also referred to as simply Temple Azarath) is more of a group of towers in the middle of the main city than an actual temple. This is where the people of Azarath address the Elders and the Queen. Raven and her siblings where born and raised here, and her mother Arella stayed her for a period of time as well. Great Door Within the Temple of Azarath there stood a giant portal to the realms. It was here that a concerned Juris attempted to expel the infant Raven into the ether. Upon opening the door however, the power of Trigon disintegrated him, but spared the child Tomb of Azar This was the resting place of all those who went by the name of Azar. It was located near the Temple Azarath. During Trigon's second invasion of Azarath, the Tomb was one of the first places attacked by Trigon's demonic minions. The Kingdom of Estroria Estroria is one of the main kingdoms of Azarath. It is the holding place for most of Azarath's big events. Category:Locations